


Night City tanulmányok

by droidzombi



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hungarian, Swearing, de - Freeform, egyelőre fogalmam sincs, hogy magyarul írok, hunglish, lot's of swearing, magyar, mit kéne taggelni, tekintve, valószínűleg nem lényeges
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droidzombi/pseuds/droidzombi
Summary: V, fejében egy halott terrorista lenyomatával - vagy lelkével? Á nem, a soulkiller gondoskodott róla - megpróbálja a fejét a víz fölött tartani....blablablaSzóval standard V/Takemura fanfiction, párbeszédeket átírok benne, meg olykor eseményeket és valószínűleg a befejezést is, de azért nagyjából ugyanaz történik benne, mind a játékban.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Female V, Goro Takemura/Female V
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: első fanficem itt, még nem ismerem a helyet.

\- Elég lesz - morogta bele V a párnába, amibe minden lökéssel mélyebbre fúródott az arca. Felsóhajtott, ahogy a férfi kihúzta magát belőle - egy pillanatra majdnem meggondolta magát, hogy mégis, de aztán inkább csak fáradtan megfordult. Az férfi fölötte összehúzott szemmel méregette.  
\- Még bőven van időm befejezni téged - harapta be az ajkát, és vonta fel a szemöldökét, amit máskor V pajkosnak gondolt volna, de most csak…   
\- Hagyjuk - húzódott el az érintésétől. Feszültebbnek érezte magát, mint mielőtt felszedte a fickót. Vagy a fickó őt. Whatever.   
_Te is legalább olyan jó vagy problémakerülésben, mint én._  
 _Johnny, magánélet, a kurvaéletbe már!_  
Az engram némi szikrázás kíséretében eltűnt.   
\- Nem engedhetlek így el. A maradék 20 percben egy masszázst ajánlhatok - hátha…   
V felmordult, de aztán megdörzsölte az arcát, és kifújta a levegőt.   
\- Bocs, nem megy.   
\- Nem bírod magad elengedni. Hadd segítsek, az árba bőven belefér. Hasra!  
V felnevetett, és hasra gördült.  
\- Kivételesen van némi natúrolajom. Nyugtatóhatású, már csak az illata is kisimítja az összecsomózódott lelket.  
\- Nem izmokat akartál mondani?  
A férfi kuncogott, és V orra elé rakta a kezét - arról V-t valóban valami érdekes, meghatározhatatlan illatkeverék ütötte meg. Egyrészt Misty ezoboltjára emlékeztette, másrészt meg arra az öblítőre, amit két hónapja használt.   
Nem is… valami más, az az öblítő csak szeretett volna ilyen illatot - de nem tudta meghatározni. Miközben ezen tűnődött, a férfi lassan bekente a hátát és ugyanolyan finom mozdulatokkal dolgozni kezdett az izmain, mint nagyjából fél órája a testén.   
V kellemetlenül érezte magát - a másik tényleg ügyes volt, és eleinte gyorsan is hangulatba került.  
Csak Johnny ne említette volna meg, hogy a férfi sikeresebb lenne, ha Arasaka egyenruhát hordana...  
\- Tényleg sajnálom, nem veled van baj…   
\- Nyugi, V. Elég régen dolgozom a szakmában. Akarsz a fickóról beszélni?  
V felnyögött - a férfi keze megtalált a bal lapockája alatti csomót.  
\- Nem. - morogta megint a párnába.   
\- Nincs benne semmi szégyellnivaló. Időről időre részmegoldásra kényszerülünk, ha nincs kéznél az igazi.   
\- Mhm.  
\- Ha többet tudok róla, jobban tudok segíteni, hidd el.   
V összeszorította a fogát, és igyekezte elűzni a gondolatai közül Johnny megjegyzését.   
\- Nem… nem arra van szükségem hogy kopizd. Ez… bonyolult.

—  
A neonfényű éjszaka meleg volt és zajosan ölelte körbe V-t, ahogy keresztül vágott a negyeden Jackie motorjáig. Megállt, és felnézett a táncoló alakokra a kirakatokban. A lüktető zene és a zsivaj máskor nyugalommal töltötte el, főleg egy-egy jobban sikerült este után - de most csak ürességet érzett.  
 _És kifogytam az alkoholból._  
Ez az este pedig kiadós bebaszást igényelt - V-nek nem tetszettek a _joytoy_ következtetései, és az egész szituációt végtelenül kínosnak érezte. Volt valami abban, ahogy a férfi haját hordta, és amikor meghallotta, ahogy a társaihoz japánul szól, amilyen mély és lágy volt a hangja, túl későn kapta el a tekintetét, ami tökéletes ürügyet adott a joytoynak arra, hogy leszólítsa. Jó ötletnek tűnt fizetni némi laza... szórakozásért.

_Könyörgöm, csak nem akartam gondolkodni!_   
_Mindig ilyen kitűnő ötleteid szoktak lenni? Mert akkor mindent értek, hogy a picsába kerültél ebbe a helyzetbe._   
_Ne kötekedj, inkább találd ki, mit iszunk ma este._

——  
Bántotta a napfény - elfelejtette bezárni a redőnyöket, és most Night City minden bizonnyal rákkeltő napja minden erejével azon volt, hogy egy engrammal súlyosbított pusztulatos fejfájást idézzen V-re. Az alkoholszag se segített a lüktető fájdalmon.   
_A helyedben nyitott szemmel indulnék el a zuhanyzóba. Én lennék az utolsó, aki beszól az önpusztításra, de tegnap este kissé elragadott a lendület._  
\- Bazmeg Johhny.  
 _Basznám én, de helyette csak neked asszisztálhatok._  
\- Vizet készítettél legalább?  
 _Pelenkát ne cseréljek?_

Nem, sem együttérzés, de még csak a szánalom se hatotta meg a halott terroristát V fejében. Úgyhogy inkább fohászkodott egyet a kerámiacsésze fölött, és kiürítette gyomrából a maradék alkoholt és gyomorsavat, aztán leforrázott némi ráment, kihányta azt is, végül a zuhanyzóban kiforrázta magából a gondolatokat.   
Mire nedvesen csöpögő hajjal az ablak előtt állt, már megint a megnyomorított testű és agyú nőn járt az agya, akit előző hajnalban csatoltak le egy XBD forgatásról. Pár hete még a gyönyörű és tökéletes femme fatale megbízó volt. Most meg egy remegő, szenvedő test.  
Fel kéne hívni Judy-t, hogy hogy vannak. Nem volt hozzá lelkiereje.   
Helyette fellapozta az üzeneteit, és levetette magát a kanapéra, összeszedte az utolsó fogó tollát, és a kapcsos füzetet, amibe a küldetéseket vezette. A füzetet valami lomvásáron találta - olcsó, töredezett műanyagból volt a fedőlapja, amit V többszörösen átfestett és lefújt akrillal, majd ceremoniálisan belekarcolta, hogy V.  
De a karikák fémből voltak, és még mindig nem lazultak ki, csak papírt kellett bele lyukasztania, amihez ugyan nehezebben jutott hozzá, mint kényelmes lett volna, de mégis, minden utánajárást megért.  
Még csak kevés lap volt benne - az elbaszott betörési küldetés után az az első dolga volt kitépni és felgyújtani az egészet a picsába, annyira nem bírta látni, mennyi terve volt Jackieval közös.  
Gondosan új oldalt fűzött bele, majd elkezdte átvezetni az üzenetek tartalmát - ki, hol, mennyi, meddig. Egy oszlopot szabadon hagyott az eredményeknek is.  
Jackie tisztelettel vegyes szörnyűlködéssel röhögött rajta, amikor először látta, hogy V mennyire ókori módszereket használ - de aztán elmesélte, hogy őt Mama Welles hogyan próbálta megtanítani a kézírásra, és mekkora vitáik voltak ezen, hogy ki a fasz ír még kézzel, anya - aztán amikor először kellett volna a nevét felfújnia egy falra, akkor érezte a hiányosságot.  
Ezért nem lett belőlem utcai artist, helyette, látod… tárta szét a kezét.  
V értette. Neki ez gyerekkora óta magányos hobbi, titkos csoda volt, hogy analóg módon tárolhatta az infót, nem kellett függenie semmi könnyen lemerülő és könnyen eltörő eszköztől. Nyilván, mióta közvetlenül az agyába csatlakoztatja a datát, azóta könnyebb. 

Közben pótolta a cukorhiányát a maradék két doboz energiaitallal, és végre meg merte kockáztatni az étkezést - a fejfájása lassan felszívódott a jegyzetelés közbe. Csend volt - csak a légáramoltató, a vízcsövek, és az áram örökös zúgása borította körbe, felettük alig-alig hallotta a Megaépület lakóinak folyamatos morajlását.   
Elfelejtette bekapcsolni a rádiót, eszmélt rá.   
_Rágyújtasz végre?_  
V keze automatikusan elindult a farzsebe felé, csak aztán állt le, amikor rájött, se cigi a farzsebében, se farzsebe, mert bugyiban és atlétában ül a kanapén.  
 _Szorika vagyok, nope._  
E _zzel a kurva modern szlenggel ki tudsz küldeni a világból_ , dohogott Johnny, azzal rágyújtott. V elfintorodott, amikor megérezte a nemlétező füst szagát - benne ismeretlen telt aromákkal, aminek már a nyomát se lehetett érezni a modern cigik töltelékében.   
_Ha végeztél a meditatív rituáléddal, talán ideje lenne csinálnod valamit._  
 _Nyugi, nem itt várom meg, míg kirohad az agyam._  
V ledobta a füzetet, és kinyújtózkodott. Igen, tényleg jobban volt már - talán Johhny is ezért merészkedett elő.  
\- Nézzük, ma kiknek rontjuk el az estéjét - mormolta, és előhívta a térképet, majd összevetette a legrégebbi feladatok koordinátáival.  
 _Nem is válogatsz? Miafasz_ \- állt meg mellette Johhny, mintha fizikailag együtt nézték volna a térképet. Nyilván, mintha.  
 _Dehogynem. Idő, távolság. Nem szeretnék azért lecsúszni pénzről, mert lemaradok egy buliról. Bulikáról,_ tette hozzá vigyorogva. Johnny ezúttal semmit se reagált.  
 _Minél hamarabb megvan, annál hamarabb beszélek Rogue-val._  
 _Végre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V nem mindig ennyire balfasz.
> 
> Még mindig rettenetesen vicces mappelni a játékszabályokat egy valóságra. És bocs a szóhasználatért meg a hunglishért, a cyberpunk világát nem tudom enélkül elképzelni.

Mire V odaért a helyszínre - raktárépület, Tyger Claws, valami anyagot leszedni egy random laptopról, meg ha már arra jár, akkor ugyan már, bukkanjon rá egy konkrét datashardra - eleredt, és el is állt az eső. Arra pont elég volt, hogy elázzon a rövid haja, és a kis cseppek végigszánkázzanak arcáról a dekoltázsába, mialatt átvágott motorral az utcákon, hiába a bőrdzseki.   
_Ha hosszabb lenne a hajam, felfogta volna._  
De a rövid haj is az új élettel együtt járt, amikor visszatért Atlantából - a korábban vállig érő, gondozatlan hajzuhatagot a problémáival együtt otthagyta. Egy darabig sokkal könnyebb lett az élete - zuhanyzás után pár perccel már száraz volt a tüskére nyírt haja, és fésülnie se kellett, ráadásul többen nem ismerték fel, amikor szembejöttek vele. De most azon kapta magát, hogy folyton megpróbálja kisöpöri a szeméből, vagy összefogni önkéntelen mozdulattal, és nem volt róla meggyőződve, hogy nem Johnny nyúlna a hajáért ilyenkor.   
Befesteni akkor festette be, amikor Jackie és Mama Welles befogadták, az első doboza, amit a lokális hajkellékesnél leemelt a polcról. A dobozán fehérnek tűnt, így kisebb meglepetésként érte, hogy igazából zöld.  
Felsóhajtott, és végsimított az Arch-on.   
_Igazán várhattál volna azokkal az örök vadászmezőkkel._

A kabátját bezárta a motor csomagtartójába, csak feltartotta volna a lopakodásban, és mindössze egy pisztolyt kötött fel magára. Tett pár lépést, majd visszafordult, és kicserélte a hangtompítót. _Csak nem lesz rá szükségem._  
Gyors léptekkel áthaladt a a sikátoron, és egy szemetes segítségével felkapaszkodott a fal tetejére, ami elválasztotta a banda által őrzött épületet az utcától. 

Túl gyorsan peregtek a napok, és ebből túl sokat töltött árnyékban, fedezék mögött várakozva, hogy a megfelelő módon mozduljanak emberek. A kamerákat gyorsan lekapcsolta, amint észrevette a helyzetüket - mióta másodszor is majdnem amiatt bukott le, mert megpróbált rajtuk keresztül fürkészni, inkább biztosra ment. Ráadásul túl sokszor kerülték el az emberek a figyelmét, amikor kamerán keresztül figyelt.  
És még mindig emlékezett, milyen könnyű volt Evelyn a karjaiban - könnyű, reszkető, és rettenetes.   
Aztán az emlékei - a visszafojtott, rettegésbe oltott remény. A kiszolgáltatottság, ami ellen pajzsként hordta a testét. A ruháit. Mindhiába - áttörtek az összes pajzson, és erőszakot tettek a testén és a lelkén is.   
_Túl könnyen vesszük el egymás szabadságát._  
_Fel kéne hívnom Judyt._

Végre egyedül maradt azt egyik őrszem - V gyorsan mögé szökkent, elkapta a torkát, elég elektromos töltetet juttatott a testébe ahhoz, hogy kiüsse, majd sebesen behúzta a kerítés mellé, ahol talán nem veszik észre. Túl hamar.   
Még mindig hiányzott neki Jackie méltatlankodása, hogy túl sok kockázatot vállal - nem vállal -, hogy mindjárt meghallják - nem hallják -, hogy mindjárt odafordul - nem fordul  
_A kurvaéletbe._  
Nem vette észre a nőt, aki kijött az oldalsó ajtón - egy pillanat és úgy fordul, és észreveszi az eszméletlen testet. V az utolsó pillanatban lapult a falnak, majd az utolsó utániban vetette rá magát a nőre, aki már észre is vette, élt csak az mentette meg V-t attól, hogy riadóztassa a többieket, hogy inkább a fegyvere után nyúlt. Hiba volt. Ezúttal sikerült ügyesen megütnie ahhoz, hogy ő is eszméletlenül rogyjon a földre, bár némi agyrázkódása lesz, amikor felébred.   
_Kis szerencsével a NCPD gondos karjaiban._

V óvatosan bepillantott az ablakon - egy kamerát látott csak, lekapcsolta azt is.   
Danii jutott eszébe, és a végeláthatatlan gyakorlások a harmadik emeleten, pont szemben egy kisüzemi gyártósorral, aminek a kapuja felett két kamera is volt. Amihez most a beépített Kiroshi optikával és a cyberdeck-kel együtt csak pár erős pislogást és gondolatot - ebből a pislogás igényelte a komolyabb koncentrációt, hogy beüzemelje a szkennert -, ahhoz akkor egy teljes külső dekket, és egy kézi szkennert kellett használniuk Daniival. A svéd - származására büszke - már akkor nagy utcai szamurájnak vagy netrunnernek tartotta magát, és V mind a 14 évével hitt neki.   
Három évvel később Daniit fejbelőtték. Állítólag drogot lopott valamelyik bandától, de V most már úgy sejtette, egyszerűen rossz helyen volt. Danii nem bukott volna le ilyen pitiáner dologgal.  
_Téged meg nem kapcsolnak le egy egyszerű autólopás közben, igaz?_  
_Ezt honnan a picsából tudod?_  
_A fejedben lakom, cserebogár._

Már az emeleten törte fel a laptopot, és éppen letöltötte az anyagot, amikor a kiáltozás megütötte a fülét. Nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy bekapcsolja a fordítót, a hangvétel alapján káromkodtak, mert megtalálták a testeket.   
Körbenézett, és bekúszott az asztal alá, pont azelőtt mielőtt berontottak volna az ajtón. 

***  
Adatcsomag küldése……  
Adatcsomag fogadva……

Reg: Megérkezett, az ügyfél roppant hálás lesz.  
Reg: Pénz utalva.

***

Közben körbejártak az irodában - és gyanakodva megálltak a nyitott dekk fölött.V megmarkolta a hangtompítós pisztolyát, és azt méregette, melyiket tudná lelőni egyből, és ezzel nyerne-e bármennyi egérutat a szűk térben.   
\- Na, gyere elő, beszélgetni szeretnénk! Nem lesz bajod! - hallatszott kívülről. A bentiek felröhögtek.   
_Akkor nem gondolják, hogy bent vagyok. Húzzatok már a picsába!_  
Helyette nekiláttak beletúrni a holmiba, és egymás között röhigcsélve kommentálták a főnökük pornóolvasási szokásait.   
_Ezekkel is csak többen vagyunk._  
A nyitott ablak az iroda túlpartján várakozott, udvariasan, hívogatóan - onnan már csak egy nagyobb ugrás, vagy egy legnagyobb zuhanás választotta volna el V-t a szabadulástól.   
Csak ki kell várni.

A beérkező hívástól megrezzent - elfelejtette lekapcsolni a belső hangot, és némi ideges matatással tudta csak lecsapni.  
_Ne most…_

***  
Takemura: Keresett már Wakako? Amint tudsz, hívj. Takemura

***

V felnyögött. 

***  
V: Bocsi, most épp nem alkalmas. Épp egy asztal alatt kuporgok.

Takemura: Kellemetlen a vendégség?  
***

V a szája elé kapta a kezét, mielőtt felvihogott volna. 

***  
Takemura: Bocsáss meg V. Bajban vagy?  
Takemura: Valószínűleg jobb, ha nem tudom.

V: No para. Épp most mennek ki a házigazdák.   
V: De mindig jól esik az érdeklődés.  
***

Amint behajtották az ajtót, V előkúszott, és négykézláb elindult az ablak felé. Már épp megragadta a párkányt, amikor a háta mögött öblös férfihang kiáltott fel - és már hallotta is, ahogy csattan a párkányban a golyó, és pozdorjává üti a falat. Gondolkodás nélkül vetődött - és csak utána jutott eszébe, hogy az ablak alatt közvetlenül nem volt semmi, ami megtarthatta volna.   
Jó három métert zuhant, éppen elkerülve a szögesdrótot a kerítés tetején - üvöltő fájdalom nyilallt a lábába, és még mindig a kerítésen belül volt. Előhúzta a biztonság kedvéért becsomagolt MaxDokot, és meg sem várta, hogy elzsongítsa a fájdalmat, azonnal szkennelésre váltott, és beindított minden elérhető berendezést a környéken. 

Hogy befelejövet miért nem vette észre a hasadást a kerítésen, jó kérdés, de most szitkozódva hálálkodott a sorsnak, hogy sikerült úgy kiszenvednie magát rajta, hogy csak a ruhája szakadt bele.  
Gyorsan lábra állta, aztán azzal a lendülettel el is bukott, mert a jobb lába egyszerűen nem tartotta meg, és még a fájdalomcsillapítón keresztül is érzett valamit.   
_Nehogy várakozni kezdj megint, tűnés van, csibe!_  
_Pedig a szemétben milyen jól rejtve vagyok._  
És valóban, a kerítésen kívül oda nem is jött senki, hogy keresse - ellentétben azzal a sikátorral amerre a motorja volt.   
Most már óvatosabban feltápászkodott, és megpróbált…  
_…fél lábbal ugrálni? Lopakodók gyöngye._  
_Faszom._  
Pont vele szemben, egy lámpa alatt pont jól látta, hogy leparkolnak még ketten, a hangok hallatán fegyvert rántanak és besietnek. 

***  
V: Vik, szivi, van egy kis problémám…   
V: Tudsz fogadni nemsokára? 

Vik: Mikorra jössz? Most van egy műtétem, de fél órán belül végzek.

V: Fél órán belül meg kéne érkeznem, vagy üvöltve érkezem

Vik: Misty bekészít MaxDokot. 

V: Kösz Vik, angyal vagy.

Vik: Előbb érkezz meg.  
***

 _És most? Hogy jutsz el a ripperdokihoz? Mi a nagy terv?!_  
_Kussolj már Johnny!_  
V mereven figyelte a sikátort a bejárat előtt - a kamerák újra működésbe léptek, és ezúttal nem lett volna értelme lekapcsolni őket, tuti, hogy valaki ott ült a túloldalt és erre várt. Ha tudna rohanni, megkockáztatta volna - kis szerencsével az újonnan érkezők motorjai közül is elvihetett volna egyet.   
De az előző próbálkozása óta… lenézett a lábára, és majdnem felkiáltott, amikor meglátta, milyen szögben áll.  
_Rohadt életbe V, ez elég gusztustalan._  
_Kösz, én is.. látom…_ fojtott vissza egy öklendezést a kiálló csont láttán.   
_Hogy a picsába tudtál így esni? Hé, mi a faszt csinálsz?_ Kiáltott fel Johnny, de nem húzódott el, hanem letérdelt V elé, és undorral vegyes aggodalommal figyelte, ahogy V megfogta és nagyjából … irányba állította a lábát. Még mindig nem érzett semmit, de a hányinger kerülgette. 

Összenéztek Johnnyval.  
_Nem, neee…_  
_Nincs jobb ötleted._

Ezúttal hívást indított, félt, hogy nem tud elég meggyőző lenni textben.

\- V - hallotta a másik mély hangját. - Jól alakult a vendégség?  
\- Nem igazán - nyögte V. - Esetleg…. El tudnál dobni egy közös ismerősünkhöz? Összevesztem a házigazdákkal, és hát…  
Csönd volt a másik oldalon. V ezt a részét mindig utálta.  
\- Goro…?   
\- V. Küldd át a címet.   
A megkönnyebbülés elomlott V testében és a MaxDok hatásával elkeveredett.  
\- Küldöm. Esetleg fájdalomcsillapítót tudsz hozni? Ja, és… majd hívj ha idejössz, mert… hát itt vannak a környéken belőlük, szóval mint mondtam, morcosak, és vitatkoztunk meg minden.  
\- Úton vagyok.   
És V valóban hallotta a háttérzajokat, ahogy a férfi motozott, pakolt, tán öltözött is, vagy ki tudja.  
És lerakta.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
Takemura: Még ugyanott vagy?

  
V: Egy centit se mozdultam.  
V: A kapunál ketten vannak, vigyázz. Az egyik háttal, a másik pont a kapura néz.   
V: Már vagy egy fél órája vitatkoznak valami fogadásról.

  
Takemura: Ki tudod égetni a lámpát?

  
***

V gondolkodás nélkül szkennelte, és túltöltést küldött a lámpába - az felszikrázott, és sötét borult az útszakaszra.  
 _Ez hogy a faszba nem jutott az eszembe eddig?_  
Aztán a sziszegő káromkodás és a kibiztosított fegyverek hangja ráébresztette, miért nem tűnt jó ötletnek.  
A sötétben gyors léptek zaját, majd hangtompítós fegyver jól ismert dörrenését hallotta. Kétszer.

  
\- V - Takemura gyorsan a közelbe ért, de a sötétben nem látta, és szkenner híján esélye sem volt rálelni a szeméthalomban, csak állt, a sötétben is kirajzolódó körvonalakkal.  
\- Itt vagyok!  
\- Siess - lábra tudsz állni? - nyújtotta a férfi a kezét, amikor észrevette, V merre ül.   
\- Pont ez a baj - sziszegte V. Takemura megnézte a sötétben, majd előrehajolt, és benyúlt a hóna alá. V az ép lábára nehezedett, így sikerült lábra kerülnie, miközben Takemura vállába kapaszkodott.   
\- A bal lábam használhatatlan.  
A következő pillanatban a levegőbe emelkedett - Takemura egyszerűen felkapta.   
\- Siessünk. Mielőtt lebukunk.   
\- Futok, szaladok - morogta V Takemura vállába. És megcsapta a férfi illata - az arcszeszébe ugyan már belekeveredett a testszaga, és a nehéz kabát illata is hasonlóan… nehéz volt, de egy pillanatra elfelejtette mi történik.   
_Te meg a pináddal gondolkodsz?_ üvöltött rá Johnny - épp időben, mert Takemura válla fölött kipillantva pont látta az egyik bandatagot, ahogy az odaszalad a földön heverő testekhez.   
V bal kezével megkapaszkodott Takemura nyakában, miközben jobbjában a pisztolyt szorítva kinyúlt az oldala mellett, és a smartlinkre hagyatkozva beleeresztette a tárat a szerencsétlenbe. Takemura épp csak kihagyott két lépést, de haladt vele tovább.

Feltépte a jól ismert furgon ajtaját, V-t berakta az anyósülésre, majd átsietett a túloldalra. V közben próbálta a bal lábát nyújtva hagyni, amennyire lehet - most már a mozgatása egyre erősebb, lüktető fájdalommal járt.   
Takemura beült mellé és végigmérte, majd átnyúlt rajta és becsukta a V melletti ajtót.   
\- Ohh - sóhajtott fel V. - Tényleg.  
Bután fogást keresett az ülésen, miközben elindultak, és igyekezett mozdulatlanul tartani magát, amikor kanyarokat vettek az utcán. V egészen lecsúszott az ülésről, amennyire a lábtér engedte, de a következő kanyarnál felnyögött a fájdalomtól.  
\- Viktorhoz… tudod az utat?  
\- Oda tartok.   
Csönd, V szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy a neonfények úsztak a szélvédőn túl. Lopva oldalt pillantott - Takemura haja szigorú és tökéletes kontyban, szemöldökét rosszalló ráncolta, szeme ezüstösen villant V-re.  
\- Köszönöm. Nem… nem volt más, akit megkérhettem volna.  
Pár másodpercig megint némaság zuhant rájuk. Aztán Takemura hirtelen jobbkanyart vett. V felnyüszített a villámként végigseprő fájdalomtól, és Takemurának dőlt, hiába kapott az ülés széléhez, de a férfi megfogta a jobb vállát, és helyben tartotta, mialatt fél kézzel kormányzott tovább.

Amikor először haldoklott Takemura mellett egy anyósülésen, nem tudta levenni a tekintetét az Arasaka-testőrről, a nyakában a fém és polimer csövek hálójáról, a vörös Arasaka lógóról a tarkóján - a tökéletesen felnyírt hajáról és a kontyról, ami annyira szorosan tartott, hogy alig pár hajszál került ki belőle.   
_A haldoklás felerősíti az élményeket, ugye._  
Nagyjából három másodpercébe került eldönteni, hogy megbízik a fickóban - talán pont azért, mert annyira valószínűtlen volt, hogy pont az az ember húzza ki a szemétből, akitől a szar is megfagyott benne alig pár órával korábban.  
 _Hülye picsa._

\- Követnek? - kockáztatta meg V a kérdést.  
\- Már nem.   
V lehunyta a szemét.   
Sikerült egy Japán és Night City által is üldözött menekültet megkérnie, hogy jöjjön érte - az kisebb csodának tűnt, hogy valóban itt volt. Alig két napja, amikor legutoljára találkoztak, már-már sikerült elhitetnie a volt testőrrel, hogy többet ér, mint az a szeméthalom, ahonnan kirángatta. És tessék.   
_Pedig milyen szép nagy szeméttelep volt._  
\- Ha legalább fehér furgon… lenne… a csillogó páncél voltaképp adott… - motyogta V. Ahogy múlt az adrenalin - és a MaxDok - hatása, úgy egyre sűrűbben rázta ki a hideg, és egyre sűrűbben kellett vennie a levegőt.   
\- Tessék?  
\- Sajnálom, hogy kirángattalak az ágyadból… gondolom, nem így képzelted … az estédet - ujjai az ülés párnájába markoltak. - Valahogy mindig egy szeméthalomból húzol ki. Biztos… karma…  
\- Elég, V. Megérkeztünk.  
\- Mindig szeretem, ahogy nevemet mondod… - nyögött fel V, amikor fékezett az autó. 

Vik már várta őket, csak a szemét forgatta, amikor meglátta Takemura karjaiban.   
\- Most legalább az egyikőtök járni tud. Mit csináltál, bogaram? - kérdezte, amint beadott neki egy fájdalomcsillapítót.  
\- Rosszul estem - válaszolta V, kerülve Takemura tekintetét, aki összefont karokkal támasztotta a műtő falát.   
\- És látom, ripityára törted a sípcsontodat is, de lehet, hogy a bokád is ment a levesbe.  
\- Elég szerencsétlen esés volt…  
\- Ha egyszer, csak egyszer megállnál gondolkodni, mielőtt hülyeséget csinálsz, bogaram! Veled minden rendben? - kérdezte Takemurától.  
\- Igen. Én csak a felmentő sereg voltam.  
\- Micsoda barátaid vannak, kicsi V, még ha különös lobogó alatt is.  
A ripperdoki befejezte a szkennelést, és nekilátott levágni V lábáról a nadrágot - amikor a nadrággal együtt némi bőr is jött, megállt.  
\- Úgyis szerettél volna upgradet, mi lenne, ha lekapnám a lábad, és beszerelném? Most van raktáron.  
\- Vik… nincs elég edim. Ki kell még fizetnem… - Takemurára villant a tekintete - Rogue-ot. - a férfi biccentett.  
\- Akkor csak megalapozom, beszerelek egy alapmodellt, és később folytatjuk. Gyorsabb is.   
Amikor látta, hogy V feszengeni kezd, leült mellé a sámlira.  
\- A másik lehetőség: pár hónap ágyban, amíg megvárod, hogy összeforrjanak a csontjaid, kapsz pár fémet és csavart.   
V-t kirázta a hideg.  
\- Nincs annyi időm.  
\- Én is így gondoltam, különben… hidd el, ragaszkodtam volna hozzá, hogy ne mehess sehova.  
\- Ez … mennyi ideig gyógyul?   
\- Félsz, hogy reggel nem mehetsz megint összetörni magad?   
V vállat vont.   
\- Ja. Teli a határidőnaplóm.  
Elkapta, ahogy Takemura rosszallóan megcsóválja a fejét, és valamit mormol az orra alatt.  
 _Két bites tolvaj._  
\- Na, szivi, hunyd le szép szemed, nem érek rá egész éjszaka. Egy rendes műszaki csere az egész.   
V lenézett a lábára, amiről Viktor időközben levágta a nadrágszárát.  
\- Térd alatt, ugye? - nem értette, miért remeg a hangja. A szeme sem volt már igazi szem, és a tenyerébe ültetett smartlink is egy jó adag húst és csontot helyettesített - ez mégis valami más volt.   
_Ne drámázz, egy idő után nem is fog viszketni!_ Vigyorgott rá Johnny az ezüst kezével.  
Vik tekintete ellágyult.  
\- Megmutatom, melyik lesz, oké? Választhatsz bőrt is rá - mondta, és elsétált a raktárba.  
V szeme Takemurára vándorolt. Kérdésre nyitott a száját, de annyira kiszáradt, hogy nem jött ki hang rajta. Újra.  
\- Goro, mit szerettél volna kérdezni, amikor hívtál?   
A férfi a szemébe nézett, az ezüstös villanás egy pillanatra megijesztette V-t.   
\- Most nem alkalmas.   
V nem értette. Akkor mit keres még itt?  
 _Felügyeli, hogy nem csinálsz-e valami faszságot. Ne hidd, hogy megesett rajtad a szíve, könyörgöm. Te vagy az egyetlen reménye, Obi-san!_  
 _Tessék?_  
 _Siheder. Művelődj inkább.  
_

\- Megtaláltam Evelynt.  
\- Ne beszéljünk ezekről a témákról, nem ez a helye, V! - csattant fel a férfi.   
\- Van valami gond? - Lépett elő Vik a raktárból, hóna alatt műlábakkal, és egy katalógussal.  
\- Elragadtattam magam, elnézést. Jobb, ha magatokra hagylak titeket - lökte el Takemura magát a faltól, majd felsétált a betonlépcsőn a bejárat irányába. V hosszabban nézett utána, mint szükséges lett volna - tán a kis piros Arasaka logó a tarkóján, az vonta el a figyelmét.  
 _Seggfej, látod?_

\- Kölyök, én nem tudom, mit csinálsz, de remélem, hogy te igen. Itt a katalógus, szerintem ez lesz a te bőrszíned…  
\- Nem kell szintibőr. Ha már mesterséges, tűnjön is annak - bökött V a fémesebb hatású lábra.   
\- Ahogy gondolod. Kezdhetem?  
\- Aha - sóhajtott V, és mégegyszer, utoljára, megnézte a lábát.  
 _Nem tett neki jót a nyílt törés, én is lecseréltem volna._  
 _Kösz, Johnny, fogod a kezem műtét közben?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Pár nappal korábban_

\- Tiszta a víz, Róka? Biztosan nem mérgezett? - vigyorgott V Takemurára, amikor az végül megjelent. - Mondjuk abból ott nem innék… - biccentett a folyó felé.  
Takemura csak végigmérte válasz helyett, ahogy a korlát tetejéről lógázta a lábát. Cserébe V is alaposan megnézte - a férfi egy rettenetes, elszabott kabát alá rejtette az endoskeletont, alóla a valaha ropogósan fehér, immár erősen fényvesztett ingje villant ki. Mintha a kabáttal súly húzta le volna a vállát, de talán csak… a működésképtelen kiberverek lehettek nehezek a testében.   
\- Elég fosul nézel ki - jelentette ki végül. Takemura rezzenéstelen arccal válaszolt.  
\- Ilyen az, amikor megfosztanak mindentől, ami az erődet adta - mondta, és elnézett a folyóra. - De legalább elrejt.  
\- Bocs - morogta V. Most jutott csak eszébe, hogy a testőr - ex testőr tán még nem érte el a gödör mélyét, de igen közel jár hozzá. - Persze. Még biztos nem vagy elég büdös a teljes álcához - hajolt közelebb V, és látványosan nagy levegőt vett. - Ohh.  
V nem ismerte az arcszesz illatát, de távoli erdőkre emlékeztette, ahol a lába alatt avar ropog.   
A férfi gyanakodva pillantott V irányába - egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük, majd V zavartan félrenézett.  
\- Ne engedj közel magadhoz lehetséges támadókat, viszonylag hamar lebuknál.  
\- Nem tervezek közel engedni senkit.   
Night City békésen világított az átellenes folyóparton.  
\- Kár, hogy olyan hamar feladtad a kódban üzengetést - kezdte újra V a beszélgetést a zavart csönd után. - Egy új élmény volt…  
\- Gúnyolódsz?  
\- Öhm… nem. Nem. - V megrázta a fejét és felsóhajtott. - Humorizálni próbálok. És hát… Szokatlan volt. De érdekes.   
Megköszörülte a torkát, amikor Takemura nem válaszolt.  
\- Kit várunk?

V a beszélgetés alatt egyre növekvő feszültséggel figyelte a másik testőrt - végig rosszabbra számított, és egyre nehezebb volt csak úgy lazán üldögélni a korláton, mintha csak egy baráti sörözésen vennének részt. Takemura is fel-alá járkált, Odát meg mintha leszögezték volna. Amikor sokat kötekedett a fickó, nem bírta meg, hogy bele ne pofázzon Takemura védelmében. Fenébe is, a férfi elég nagy kockázatnak tette ki magát, bármennyire bízott a másikban, mégiscsak, Arasaka… éshát, ismerjük az Arasaka tempót.  
_Téged tett ki kockázatnak, csibe._  
_Jólvan._

 _Tényleg úgy áll közém és Oda közé…?_ V derülten vette észre, hogy abban a pillanatban, hogy a másik testőr figyelme V-re irányult, Takemura széles válla tűzvonalba került kettejük között. Nem takarta teljesen, csak pont úgy mozdult, hogy útban legyen.  
Amikor a másik végül visszaült a kocsiba, és még egyszer megfenyegette őket, Takemura válla megereszkedett. V önkéntelenül rátette a kezét. A férfi megrándult.  
\- Sajnálom - szaladt ki V-ből, és elengedte Takemura kabátját. - Nem erre számítottál.  
Egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük, aztán Takemura összeráncolt szemöldökkel megrázta a fejét.  
\- Oda szándékán kívül sokat segített.  
\- Tényleg? - V végiggondolta a beszélgetést - nem engedheti őket Hanako Arasaka közelébe, csak Takemura iránt érzett régi tisztelete miatt ad nekik egérutat…  
\- Hanako Arasaka kifejezetten a felvonulásra érkezett.  
\- Rosszat sejtek - nézett a férfira, és még időben elcsípte a gyors mosoly nyomát a szája sarkában.  
\- Ha Oda nem is enged a közelébe - a felvonuláson elé tudok kerülni. V, szükség van a kapcsolataidra - fordult az autójához, és közben megérintette V vállát.   
\- Aha. A kapcsolataimra - bámulta V Takemura kezén a fém csillogását és az arasaka logót, miközben végiggondolta a fixereket. - Wakako, csinos japán hölgy. Ő lesz a mi emberünk. Ha sietünk, még elcsíphetjük a fogadóóráján. Küldöm a címet.  
A férfi ellenőrizte a mobildekkjén a koordinátákat.  
\- Hm - biccentett elismerően Takemura.   
\- Tessék, jól jön még, hogy tolvaj vagyok - vonta fel V a szemöldökét. Takemura felsóhajtott.  
\- Meglátjuk. Velem tartasz?   
V megnézte a kisteherautót, ami mellett álltak.  
\- Általában nem szoktam szeretni, ha egy ilyen járgányba invitálnak, bármilyen szépen is tegyék - de neked nem tudok ellenállni.  
\- V.   
\- Mi az? A kabrióval könnyebb lenne csajozni - bár ezekbe sokkal könnyebb benntartani, ha behúztad őket az utcáról - kocogtatta meg a furgon oldalát.   
Takemura morgott valamit, és kinyitotta a vezetőoldali ajtót.  
\- Találkozunk Japantownban.  
\- Hé, mondtam, hogy veled tartok! - kapott észbe V. És, mire Takemura beindította a furgont, bevetett magát az anyósülésre.   
  
\- Vigyázz az ugratásokkal. Még a végén komolyan veszem őket.  
\- Ohh, azt hittem, nem tűntek fel - vigyorgott V, szélesebben, mint tervezte. - Jól vagy, Goro? - Tette hozzá, hangnemet váltva, talán, hogy a saját arcáról is letörölje a vigyort.  
\- Persze. Mi ez a hirtelen érdeklődés?  
_Hirtelen?!_ Húzta el V a száját.  
\- Nem több és nem is kevesebb annál, mint amit kérdeztem! - szakadt ki belőle. - Miért ennyire bonyolult veled kommunikálni?  
V kinézett az ablakon, mert érezte, ahogy elvörösödik. Mi a fene.  
\- Bocsáss meg - mondta Takemura kisvártatva. - A hozzám hasonló emberek - vagy jól vannak, vagy a sírban. Nem szoktam az ilyen… típusú kérdésekhez.  
\- Szokj hozzá - mondta V, továbbra is az épületeket követve tekintetével a kocsin kívül.  
\- Hm - hallotta Takemura mély hangját, amire óvatosan odanézett. Csak egy ezüstös villanásnyira, de összetalálkozott a tekintetük.   
\- …és mi van az Arasakában? - próbálkozott V valami biztos témát találni, egyszerre tudatára ébredt a férfi fizikai jelenlétének, és ez meghatározatlan indokból zavarba ejtette.  
Takemuronak fogalma sem volt, de olyan indulattal és keserűséggel beszélt Yorinoburól, hogy V lassan külön zugot kerített az Arasaka vezérnek a corpo-pokolban.

Amikor Wakakoval tárgyaltak, már sajátos módon úgy érezte, védenie kell az extestőrt - idegesdítette, hogy a nő azonnal tudta, kivel áll szembe.  
_Persze, az Arasaka logó messzire világít róla, még így, a felhajtott kabátgallérral együtt is._  
Nem szeretett szembesülni vele, hogy pontosan mekkora veszélyben is vannak. Azzal váltak el, hogy Wakako értesíti V-t, ha sikerült beszereznie a tervezetet a parádéról - bár V úgy sejtette, akár most is megtehetné. Mindegy, annyira még nem volt sürgős, és valami azt súgta neki, nem szeretne pár héten belül másodjára is újat húzni az Arasakával.   
_Beszartál, mi?_  
_Ja, amikor Dex a fejembe eresztette a golyót._  
Még egy darabig figyelmen kívül hagyta Johnnyt, és Takemurát követte tekintetével, ahogy beszédbe elegyedett a pacsinkó-szalon mellett tébláboló öregekkel.  
Mikor a férfi felé nézett, megrázta a fejét, elfordult, és sebes léptekkel elsietett. 

  
Ennek legalább kettő… nem, három napja volt.  
V lassan ébredt az altatásból, a kékes vibrálástól bele-belehasított a migrén a fejébe, úgyhogy egy darabig csak mozdulatlanul feküdt a sebészágyon. Vik beszélt valamit, de nem volt képes felfogni a szavakat.  
_Én igazán azt gondoltam, hogy kikúrálod magad a fickóból._  
_Miről beszélsz? Miért nem hagysz békén?_ nyögött fel V.   
_Mert a kibaszott fejedbe vagyok belezárva!!_  
\- V, jól vagy?! - Rázta meg a vállát valaki, aztán Vik szemüveges arca úszott be elé.   
\- A lehetőségekhez képest igen.   
\- Csak mert vészesen kilengtek a mutatóid, féltem, hogy… - Vik elhallgatott, és kiegyenesedve megtörölgette a szemüvegét. - Milyen sűrűn van rohamod?  
\- Uhhh. Így… időnként - próbálta V kidözsölni a szemén keresztül a lüktető migrént a fejéből. - Tudom, sietek. Ezért is megyek holnap reggel a Pacificára.   
\- Bogár, ma reggel lesz az. Idekint telik az idő. Hajnali három van.  
\- Basszus. Ja. Oké. Akkor megyek is.   
\- Misty fele menj, és zárj be magad után - mondta Vik, és leült a az asztala mellé, majd várakozón nézett V-ra.  
V lassan felült, és csak aztán értette meg a férfi pillantását - követte, egészen az új, fémesen csillogó lábáig, ami térdtől helyettesítette. Bár múlt a migrán, egyszerre felkavarodott a gyomra. Megmozgatta a lábujjait - mindegyik külön mozgott. Ez segített a rosszulléten, de csak lehelletnyit, mert most az zavarta, hogy mennyire hasonló az érzés, mintha…  
-… mintha igazi lenne!   
\- Nem erre számítottál? Minek… ehh, kölyök - csóválta meg Vik a fejét. - Bokát és térdet is mozgasd meg! Aztán állj rá! - Nézett le az ölében heverő tabletra.

V még mindig szédelegve, de stabil léptekkel felsétált a lépcsőn - nem győzött csodálkozni, hogy nem csuszik ki alóla a lába.   
_Lassú lesz így, V,_ jegyezte meg Johnny az ajtónak támaszkodva, szájából a cigaretta lógott.  
_Ez jutott,_ vont V vállat, aztán megtorpant, amikor felért az ezoboltba, ami halványan derengett a színes pasztel-ledektől még így zárás után is. A levegő füstölőtől volt nehéz, a falakon puha, mandalával hímzett kendők, álomfogók lógtak, és egy férfi aludt a pultra borulva.  
\- Goro…  
_Mi a faszt keres ott ez a corpo-fasz?_ pöckölte Johnny undorral a hamut a férfi hajára.  
Takemura felkapta a fejét, kiegyenesedett, és tekintetével körbepásztázta a szobát, mielőtt megnyugodott volna V-n.   
\- Elaludtam - motyogta.   
\- Kedves tőled, hogy megvártál! - vigyorodott el V fáradtan. Takemura zavartan nézett le a kezeire.   
\- Mennyi az idő? Hajnal van? Sikerült a.. - lenézett V lábára.   
\- Lassan a testem is idegen lesz, nem csak az agyam.  
_V!_ fakadt ki Johnny. _Ne sírj már, mint egy…_  
\- Azt teszed, amire szükséged van a célod eléréséhez - mérte végig az ex-testőr. - Erős ember vagy, V, és több mint a lábaid. Habár azok sem… - Takemura elharapta a mondatot és behunyta a szemeit. V felvonta a szemöldökét, de a férfi egyszerűen felkelt, és nem folytatta a gondolatot. - Ugyan lábra tudsz állni, de el tudlak vinni a lakhelyedig, amennyiben igényt tartasz a segítségre.  
_Micsoda úriember!_ nyögött fel Johnny. Hányom kell.  
V ránehezedett a bal lábára, és megpróbált fél lábon állni.  
Még mindig furcsa volt cipőt húznia rá, de Vik még a lábméretet is hozzáigazította az igazihoz.   
\- Ha már kihasználtalak, miért nem teljesen… köszönöm, Goro. Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem veszélyes…? - Tette hozzá amikor kiléptek, és bezárta maguk után az ajtót. A férfi körbenézett az utcán.  
\- De, veszélyes. Viszont útba esik az épület. És egészen eltörpül a kockázat ahhoz képest, amit korábban vállaltál, V.   
_És amibe sodortalak_ , tette gondolatban hozzá V.  
_Nehogy megbízz benne, ez a lovagiasság csak álca, és annak is elég átlátszó!_  
_Mikor ajánlották fel nekem utoljára, hogy hazakísérnek, Johnny?_ Nem mintha te tudnál..

V-nek már akkor tűnt fel, hogy Johnny milyen mély csöndbe burkolózott, amikor kiszállt Takemura kocsijából a Megaház aljában, és felbotorkált a hajléktalanok mellett.   
_Semmi elmés megjegyzés? Johnny?_


	5. Összefoglaló

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kicsit kilépek a sztoriból, megpróbálom gyorsan összefoglalni a kezdő szituációt J. elvtársnő kedvéért, de kezdek kételkedni, hogy ez így önmagában érthető... vatever.

Hol is kezdődött ez az egész?  
V változatos pillanatokra tudta visszavezetni a jelen nyomorúságait, onnan kezdve, hogy elvállalta az első zsoldos megbizatását, vagy amikor Atlantába rohant, vagy amikor vissza, és igen balfasz módon ugyanazt az autót próbálta ellopni, mint Jackie… 

De nem, ez utóbbi egy előző, jó szakasznak volt a kezdete. A fickó némileg balfasz, de kedves volt, az anyja rettentő jó arc, és a segítségükkel seperc alatt talpra állt újra Night Cityben. Nem, nem ez volt az - inkább… az a kocsiút azzal a seggarc Dex-szel.  
Mintha krétát csikorgattak volna táblán, úgy fájt neki az a párbeszéd. Naná, hogy sikeres akar lenni! Mit basztatja őt ezzel a csendes élet vagy legendás halál szembeállítással!  
V soha nem reménykedett abban, hogy csendes és hosszú élete lesz - soha nem bírt megülni a seggén elég ideig. De ez nem azt jelentette, hogy ne vágyott volna valamire, ami csak a reklámplakátok világában élt, egy távoli helyre, ahol zöld fák vannak, és naplementék, és tenger kékje és homok, és mosolygó, egészséges emberek. Olykor az is eszébe jutott, hogy jó lenne, ha a családja is vele lenne, és valaki, akit a társának mondhat. 

Szóval, igen, nyilván azzal a küldetéssel indult el minden a lejtőn, ami Jackie-t annyira lázba hozta, és mindenkinek kiutat kínált a megrekedt élethelyzetéből. Magabiztos fixer a Nagyok Ligájából, rezzenően ideges, elszánt és csinos megbízó, és egy egyszerű tolvajmunka, amihez minden eszközt biztosítottak számukra. 

V úgy bízott benne, hogy az előkészítő küldetés, nos, kellemetlen fordulataival letudták a Sorsnak járó kellemetlen meglepetéseket, amikor az egyszerű adásvételi ügy lövöldözésbe torkollt. Kellett neki egy banda és egy corporate picsa bizonyítási vágya közé állnia... Ott rontotta el, hogy feltételezett bármiféle józan megfontolást a bűnözők részéről - netán, hogy nem akarnak duplán fizettetni, vagy talán egy mondattal többet tárgyalnak, akkor talán szólt volna arról, hogy a nyakukon van a Miltech. Hisztis faszoknak nem jár esély. 

Mindegy. Végül megszerezték a _flatheadet_ , és még az előző bandavezért is kiszabadították, aztán még a Milteches nő is hálás volt V-nek, hogy a kezére játszotta az ellopott szállítmányuk… nagy részét. 

Szóval minden készen állt a Nagy Dobásra!

***

És el is érkeztünk ahhoz a pillanatig, amikor Yorinobu Arasaka hotelszobájában lapultak egy álfal mögött bután és tehetetlenül, Jacke kezében a hűtőládával, ami az ellopott szajrét rejtette. Eleve nem erre számítottak, hogy Yorinobu, az Arasaka cégvezér lázadó fia visszatér a lakosztályba. Arra meg pláne nem, hogy a tetőre nem várt vendég száll le. V leesett állal bámulta a lépcsőn lesétáló japán testőrt, akinek a mozdulataiban már előre vizionálta a saját halálát, de a szar akkor fagyott bele igazán, amikor meglátta, hogy kinek a testőre - az Arasaka őcsászárcégvezérsége maga érkezett meg, Saburo Arasaka személyesen. 

Jackie akkorát nyelt mellette, hogy V attól tartott, már ez a hang is felkelti a testőr figyelmét, de mire az elkezdte vizslatni a köztük lévő falat, már meg volt róla győződve, hogy a szívdobogása fogja őket elárulni. Amikor a testőr lassan nekilátott szkennelni őket, V csak annyira bírta rávenni, hogy a férfi szemébe nézzen a falon keresztül - ha már meg kell, halni, ugye…  
… Aztán maga Saburo Arasaka mentette meg őket azzal, hogy kiparancsolta a testőröket a szobából.

V ezt a pillanatot azóta számtalanszor megforgatta a fejében. A testőr kiberverének csillogását, a gyakorlott alaposságot, a röpke frusztrációt, ami átszaladt az arcán, mielőtt engedelmeskedett volna urának.   
Mennyire más volt a hangvétele alig 5 perccel később, amikor már ura holtteste fölött kérte Yorinobu számon!

Ezalatt a pár perc alatt V és Jackie végignézték, ahogy a fiú megfojtja az apát - V még azt is végiggondolta, lenne-e esélye bármit tenni, aztán azt, hogy akar-e. Ha egyedül lett volna, talán… talán meg is hal, amikor ráhívják a testőrséget.  
De lehet, hogy nem, elvégre családi veszekedésekbe beleállni botorság, ezt jól megtanulta még az utcán, kiszolgáltatott gyerekként. Sosincs esélyed, ha a felnőttek bántani akarják egymást. 

Aztán végre otthagyta őket mindenki a lakosztályban. Yorinobu nyíltan hazudott a testőrnek, aki hiába kételkedett az.. Új házfő… cégvezér? szavaiban. De legalább eltakarodtak, aztán Jackie és V elkezdhettek rohangászni kétségbeesetten, hogy merre van az arra - T-Bug még megmutatta nekik merre menjenek, aztán megette őt a net és a biztonsági rendszer valamelyik réme. Az második halott aznap, aki V füle hallatára lehellte ki a lelkét. 

Menekülés közben ugraniuk kellett, és Jackie tán akkor sérült meg halálosan - de ezt akkor még nem vették észre, csak azt, hogy a hűtőláda is megsérült, és a benne tartott chipet Jackie a saját fejébe rakta be, hogy legalább a lopás sikerüljön.

Aztán kiosontak V vezetésével, egyesével kábította el az őröket, és rejtette el az eszméletlen testeket.  
Jackie közben mögötte haldokolt, a belső vérzése csendben megölte… ha V nem ilyen óvatos, tán még mindig élhetne.   
Vagy nem.   
Az AI taxis - Delamain - nem vihette őket kórházhoz, sem ripperdokihoz, hiába haldokolt az utasa az üléseken, a szent programozás, az, lerakta őket a megbeszélt helyszínen, ahol majd a fixer átveszi szajrét. 

A harmadik halott. V üres aggyal sétált be a No-Tell Motel szobájába, hogy átadja a chipet - amit időközben átvett Jackie-től. Nem azért, mert hitt benne, hogy bármi lehet még. Nem, csak… meg kellett tennie Jackiért. Hadd haljon meg azzal a tudattal, hogy sikerült a küldetés. V a maga részéről visszakísérte volna Jackie testét a családjához, aztán… aztán ki tudja, mi lett volna.

Talán más lövi fejbe, nem a fixer.   
Talán nem a roncstelepen tölt be újra a tudata.

Talán a testőr nem előtte lövi fejbe a fixert, miután V testét kirángatta a szemétből. 

De V nem kételkedett benne, hogy Arasaka hűséges szolgája bárhonnan előkaparta volna, ha a pokol fenekéről is sikerült. 

És másodjára is egy Arasaka cégvezér mentette meg, azzal, hogy Yorinobu nem szerette volna, ha a gyilkosság szemtanújával a cég kebelére tér meg a testőr, és orgyilkosokat eresztett utánuk, így a testőrnek V-vel együtt menekülnie kellett.

Amikor egy hosszú és vérbő autós üldözés után a roncsok, és az utolsó orgyilkos égő teteme mellett immár mind a testőr, mind V félholtan kapaszkodtak az eszméletük utolsó szikrájában, talán akkor lett világos számukra, mennyire egymásra vannak utalva.   
V tudott zugdokit, és V tudta hívni az AI taxit is, aki alig pár órája még a küldetésre szállította őt és Jackiet. A testőr képes volt mozogni saját sebei ellenére, és még a kocsiban életben is tudta tartani V-t, míg megérkeztek Vikhez.

V az utóbbi napokban számtalanszor felidézte azt a röpke pár pillanatot is, amit a férfiból látott ezalatt az idő alatt, és szépen rendszerezte őket, onnan kezdve, hogy szemben állt vele a lakosztályban, hogy berángatta a testét az autóba, hogy a kezébe nyomta a MaxDokot, és egy pisztolyt, hogy menekülés közben segítsen neki, hogy belenyúlt a koponyájába, hogy vele szemben feküdt a klinikán, véresen, hogy féleszméletében látta párszor megjelenni Viknél…

Ne gondolj az Arasakára.

Vik végül összerakta V-t újra. Csak, hogy kiderüljön, átmeneti a boldogsága, mert benne maradt a kibaszott chip - az engram - és pár héten belül átírja a tudatát az a tudat, akit rajta tároltak. Johnny Silverhand, terrorista, rocksztár és legendás zsoldos.  
Fasza.

Nesze, probléma, oldd meg, vagy meghalsz. Törött csúcstechnológia az agyadban, fájdalmas haldoklás, és a személyiséged feloldodása az ár, ha nem sikerül. 

Kellett neked nagyra vágyni - se a legenda, se a nagyszerű halál, ha nem vigyázol, egyszerűen feloldódsz egy faszfej személyiségében, oszt heló.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soha nem tanulok meg flörtölést írni, mindegy, essünk túl rajta (köszi Angwen :D)

A hajnalból hirtelen délelőtt lett, majdnem dél - V az ébresztőre ébredt, mint már nagyon régen, és egy ideig azt hitte, még Atlantában van, és még Lea hangját is hallotta, amire összerándult a gyomra. Előbb jött a megkönnyebbülés, hogy már nem él vele együtt - aztán a sokk, hogy ja, nem, cserébe egy terrorista lakik a fejében.   
_És haldoklom._  
 _Lehetne rosszabb, például még mindig azzal a picsával ébrednél._  
Johnny mostanában - napok óta - egyre sűrűbben bukkant fel, nem csak olyankor, amikor V a közös problémájuk megoldásán igyekezett, hanem… csak úgy, bármikor, mint az idegesítő testvér, aki rájött, hogy csak meg kell kocogtatni az oldalad, és azonnal ki tudja erőszakolni magának a figyelmet, hiába vonultál el messzebb, nézni az elhaladó autókat a pályán.

Aztán V rohanva kezdett neki a napjának, de az öltözködés azonnal elakadt: felhúzta a legfelső, neonrózsaszín ujjatlant, addig rendben, fehérnemű, majd a nadrágnál megállt - a tegnapi gatya darabokban, és hiába nézte a zöld műbőrt, ami kezébe akadt, csak nem tudta elképzelni, hogy húzza át a fémen, hiába tudta, hogy nem lett vastagabb a vádlija.   
_Nem gondolok bele._

A Vuduk fixere továbbra sem árult el többet a misztikus feladatról, amit elvileg azért kellett elvégeznie, hogy Madame… Maman… vatevör Brigitte elé kerülhessen, ez fúrta az oldalát, de úgyis kiderül időben. _Jól van._  
 _Reménykedsz, mi?_  
 _Hát hogyne._  
V is érezte Johnny feszültségét… a fickó egy darabig csak figyelte a reggeli szerencsétlenkedését a ruhával, a sminkkel - nem hagyom, hogy egy halálos chip a fejemben elrontsa a tusvonalamat -, aztán elkezdte basztatni, hogy lekési a megebszélt időpontot.  
 _Fogadni mernék, hogy mindenki rád várt, amíg éltél!_ fakadt ki V.  
 _Azt elhiheted. Nélkülem nem indult egy party sem!_  
 _Ideje türelmet tanulnod._  
 _Nekem ugatsz, kiskutya?_  
 _Faszfej_.

—  
A Pacifica sosemvolt szórakozást ígérő romjai között állva már a negyedik üzenetet törölte küldés nélkül, és mindegyik után rettegve ellenőrizte, hogy nem-e küldte el véletlenül a legutolsót Takemurának.   
Na, nem mintha reménykedett volna benne, hogy estére kiszedik a fejéből a parazitáját, de már azt fontolgatta, hogy vajon hogyan… magyarázza meg magának, miért is segít a magányos roninnak abban, hogy visszaszerezze a becsületét, anélkül, hogy közvetlen érdekében állna.   
_A ronin az eleve magányos? Vagy hogyis van ez?_  
Johnny fintorgott.   
_Minél előbb lezárjuk ezt a dolgot, annál jobb. Hidd el nekem, nem akarsz a nyakadba egy corpó-ügynököt, még akkor se, ha muszáj!_  
V felsóhajtott.

——  
Aztán egyszer csak az Afterlife lüktető zenéje ölelte körbe, miközben a pult szélén támaszkodott, és egy koktéllal szemezett maga előtt. A koktéllal. V nem szerette a lime-ot, de Jackie kedvéért úgy döntött, megerőlteti magát.   
_Nem is Silverhandet kérsz?_  
 _Elég belőle egy is._  
Johnny vele szemben materializálódott, és nekitámaszkodott ő is a pultnak.   
_Nem hívod fel a nőt?_  
Johnny Panamra gondolhatott, de V csak bámult maga elé továbbra is. “A nő” várhat még egy-két órát tán, attól még, hogy Rogue most adta át a kontakját, nem jelenti azt, hogy V-nek rohannia kellene.  
 _Igyál, vagy öntsd ki a picsába, de ne bámuld, mint egy megkeseredett vén szar, komolyan,_ veregette barátian vállon Johnny.   
_Zavarsz, Johnny,_ nézett rá V üveges tekintettel, ami úgy tűnik, sok volt az ex-terroristának, mert a következő pislogása során eltűnt.  
V behunyta a szemét, és az orrához emelte az italt - a gyömbérsör aromája keveredett a lime savanykás illatával. Maga elé idézte Jackie-t, ahogy itt ültek, miközben Dex-re vártak, ahogy elmagyarázta a koktél a pultosnak.  
 _… És egy csepp szeretet._  
Jackie mindig annyira… sok volt V-nek. Ahogy az érzelmeit kinyilvánította, ahogy ki tudott mondani olyasmit, amit V soha. Egy csepp szeretet. Megmarkolta a poharat, és lassan kortyolni kezdte. A szénsavas cukor hamar felszállt volna a fejébe, ha elsieti, és bármennyire vágyott az alkohol bódulatára, nem engedhette meg magának.  
A pohárral a kezében megfordult, és átvágott az emberek között, mert a válla mögött már nyomakodtak a pulthoz - és ez az élmény nem hiányzott neki. Kiszúrt egy szabad szintbőr fotelt, és belevetette magát, mielőttmás elfoglalja - büszkén figyelte, hogy nem ömlött ki a koktél. 

Belül még mindig fázott a jégfürdőtől, amit a régi metróalagútban vett, amikor a Vudusok magukkal rángatták a Fekete fal mögé, a mély netre. Elfintorodott. Reggel még az volt a legnagyobb problémája, hogy nem volt biztos az új műlába használatában - most meg rágta a szégyen és az elkeseredés, hogy megint felültették. Hogy bízott, és hagyta magát megvezetni. Egy nap alatt kétszer! A Netwatch-on nem kellett volna meglepődnie, a vállalati szféra nem a megbízhatóságáról volt híres, faszom, micsoda szavak, vállalati szféra.  
És a bandák se - amilyen undorító féreg módon bántak vele a Vuduk, pont úgy végezték, kiégett hernyókként a székükben. V nagyot kortyolt a koktélból  
Johnny se mondhatta volna szebben.   
Megint kirázta a hideg, ahogy a netrunnerek halálára gondolt - ma kétszer kerülte el ezt a sorsot, először akkor, amikor nem engedett az ösztöneinek, és nem vitte végig a nagydarab vudu-fiú tervét, és inkább a Netwatch ügynökre hallgatott, másodjára meg akkor, amikor a halott lány szelleme elég érdekesnek találta a Johnnyhoz kötődő emlékeit ahhoz, hogy őket megóvja.   
V nem tudta, miért empatizál könnyebben egy taxi Mesterséges Intelligenciájával, mint egy olyannal, aki valaha ember volt - de még Johnny-t magát se találta ennyire hátborzongató jelenségnek, mint Altot.   
Sokat számít, hol és hogyan töltesz 50 évet…  
Félt attól, hogy a szellemre bízza magát. Pedig, ki érthetne jobban az engramokhoz, mint a megalkotója?   
V megrázta a fejét, mintha ezzel el tudné hessegetni a gyomrába markoló kétségeket.   
Előbb szedjük össze a másik tudóst. Csak fel kell hívnom Panam Palmert.

Fél óra múlva még mindig ugyanabban a fotelben ült, immár lazán vetette át lábaitt a karfán, és igyekezett nem tudomást venni a vele szemben hanyagul terpesztő, kiberverrel teleütött fickóról. Ott követte el a hibát, hogy megakadt rajta a szeme - ijesztően emlékeztette a téglavonalú arca Johnny valami régi társára az emlékeiből, akivel együtt harcoltak. Valami újságíró volt talán?  
A fickó pedig elkapta a pillantását, és lecsapott a szemközti fotelre, azóta próbált V-vel szóba elegyedni.   
Ha nem lett volna ilyen geci hangos a zene, akkor V már elküldte volna a kurvaanyjába, de most ez csak azt eredményezte volna, hogy a fickó közelebb hajol, hogy hallja, amit V mond, és ezt nem akarta.   
Kirázta a hideg.   
Utált férfiakkal ismerkedni - mind azt gondolták, hogy bizonyítaniuk kell a férfiasságukat, hogy erősebbek, mint V. És V tapasztalatból tudta, hogy, ha nem voltak erősebbek, akkor irritálóan hisztissé váltak, ha meg igen, akkor meg V nem szeretett volna a kezük közé kerülni többé. A joytoyok sokkal biztonságosabbak voltak - és nem a BD-kből szedték össze a tudásukat a kielégítő szexről, mint a srácok V környezetében. Mióta nem kellett fizetségként adnia a testét senkinek, ahogy nagyjából minden kamaszlány csinálta az utcákon, ha saját erőből szerettek volna kikerülni a szemétből, azóta inkább fizetett, ha netán faszra volt szüksége.   
Szolgáltatás, pénzért. Ezt érti a világ.  
Nőhöz meg nem lett volna sem türelme, sem lelke. Túl sok érzelem került olyankor elő, és annak sosincs jó vége, erre kiváló példa volt, amilyen nehezen tudott csak elszabulni a mellől a picsa mellől.  
Szerelem, mi? Kibaszott függőség.

Újra és újra a szeme elé idézte Takemura legutóbbi üzijét - a férfi olcsó autószerelőről érdeklődött. V hamar dobott neki címet, és háromszor kitörölte a humorosnak tűnt kiegészítéseit.   
_Szánalmas vagyok._  
Persze azonnal megnézte, ahogy befutott a következő üzenet.

***  
Takemura: Sikerült megbékélned az új lábaddal?

V: túlzás lenne, de egyelőre nem pofázik vissza. Az új kibervereknél ezt már nem lehet előre tudni.

Takemura: Ezt örömmel hallom.   
Takemura: Olvasom.  
***

V visszafojtotta a kuncogását. 

***  
V: Ezt még nem is írtam: köszönöm a múlt éjszakát, Goro ;)   
***

V azelőtt küldte el az üzenetet, mielőtt felsikoltott volna benne a józan esze… úgysem érti félre. Nem tudja. _A szamuráj nem alkalmas rá, hogy félreértse!_ mantrázta magában. _Legalább a kibaszott kacsintós szmájlit lefelejthetted volna._

***  
Takemura: Nagyon örülök, hogy élvezted, de…  
Takemura: ...a védekezésre kettőnk helyett is nekem kellett figyelnem. Tájékozatlan vagyok…. Itt, Nigh Cityben ez a férfi dolga?  
***

V döbbenten meredt az üzenetre.

***  
V: Igazi úriember vagy, becsszó legközelebb majd jobban figyelek  
V: De ma este ígérem, békénhagylak... megyek és előásom a közös ismerősünket  
***

_És elásom magam jó mélyre._

Aztán, ha már benne volt, csinált egy panorámavidit a klubbról, átküldte azt is.

***  
V: Ja, az Afterlife üdvözöl, ha már máshogy nem engednek be XD  
***

És felhívta Panamot ugyanazzal a lendülettel.

***  
Takemura: Jó választás volt ez a modell a lábadhoz.   
***

 _Mi?!_  
A hívásvárakoztatás közben gyorsan visszanézte a képet, és miközben már a nő a vonal másik felén azt firtatta, honnan is tudja V a számát, akkor vette észre, hogy sikerült a lábait is totálba kapnia, olyan combközéptől, ahogy hevert a fotelban.   
\- Tessék? Ja… Rogue adta meg - nyelt nagyot, és zárta le azt a chatet, hogy fókuszálni tudjon a feladatra.  
 _Ha befejeznéd a szexprivit a corpópatkánnyal, és a lényegre fókuszálnál bébi…_  
\- Ott leszek, fél óra! - zárta rövidre a hívást, miután Panam elárulta neki, hol várja, aztán szembe fordult Johnnyval, aki felette állt, és őt méregette.  
 _Mondjuk ezeket a lábakat én is küldözgetném minden lúzernek._  
 _Menj a picsába._  
 _Csak utánad._


End file.
